


Theif

by Writingkeepsmesane



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Guilt, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Thor (2011), Random & Short, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingkeepsmesane/pseuds/Writingkeepsmesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was part of the army that had raided your village, set fire to your home, and killed your family. He had taken everything from you, and you hated him for that. You survived out of pure luck, and were left to fend for yourself. For this reason you acquired a unique set of skills. When the time comes for you to use these skills on him, you are more than ready to take your revenge. After all, you can never forgive him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be only one or two chapters after this, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

The only thing that had saved you from the attack was that you had gone out for a ride. You had ridden your horse up into the hills, miles away from your village. You raced through the tall grass, laughing as the wind rushed in your face. You started back to your village when the sun had started setting. As you came to the top of a mountain in between you and your village, you saw the smoke. It rose up out of the trees and curled up to the sky. You felt your heart drop to your stomach. You raced down the mountain and through the forest that surrounded your town.  


When you emerged from the trees you saw the extent of the destruction. Blood stained the dirt road, and the bodies of your neighbors lay mangled. Crops were trampled, and the livestock that wasn’t slaughtered ran loose through the streets. Your horse galloped through the wreckage towards your home. Your heart pounded and your mind raced. You approached your house. You choked on a sob as you jumped from your horse and rushed to the front yard. Your house, like several others, was engulfed by flames. All of the windows and doors were hastily blocked off to prevent escape. You fell to your knees, silent tears streaming down your face as you imagined your family inside.  


You turned away, unable to bear the thought any longer when a motionless body on the nearby road caught your attention. It was your sister. You rushed to her side. Her face was stained with blood, and her eyes were closed. You shook her gently, saying her name. "Wake up," you sobbed as tears spilled from your eyes and dripped on the lifeless body. "Please, wake up," you begged. "It's me! It's your little sister, please wake up! Don't leave me alone!"  


At that moment you heard the thud of footsteps. You jerked your head up towards the noise. A soldier, no doubt part of the army that had raided your village, sat on a black horse and had come to a stop just a few yards away from you. He was a teenager, probably not much older than you. His armor was composed of mostly of black leather with hints of green and gold. His raven hair contrasted his pale skin, and his emerald eyes locked on your (e/c) ones.  


You could practically hear your heart pounding. Your eyes darted to the sword that hung from his hip. You slowly backed away, your body hunched over as you took backwards steps towards your horse. The soldier did not take his eyes off of you. When you had put enough distance between you and the soldier, you turned and broke into a sprint. You reached your horse, quickly climbed on and rode as fast as you could manage away from your village. You did not hear the soldier pursuing you. When you turned around he was not even in sight, but you kept going. You knew you had to ride far away, and never return.


	2. A Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new job offers an interesting added benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have finished Falling, I will be focusing on this fanfiction before I post anything else. Hope you enjoy it!

You had nothing, and you were desperate. When those two factors are put together, you get a thief. You stole only what you needed as you grew up. You traveled from village to village until you made your home in a rich city. You had rules about what you stole. You only took from the poor and middle class when you had no other choice, and then you only took what you needed to survive. That was why the rich city was a gold mine to you. You stole what you wanted from the rich snobs. You were able to steal enough to afford an apartment, and to furnish it just as you wanted.  


As the years passed, you had everything you wanted. You didn't need to steal for yourself, so you did so for others. You used the skills you had gained from years of thievery to make a living. When someone wanted something of value, but only wanted to pay a fraction of the price, they came to you.  


The apartment you owned was above a popular tavern. You had worked out a deal with the owner, Samuel. He allowed you to have an unused room at the back of the tavern as an office, and sent your clients there when they came looking for you. Samuel also kept his mouth shut when the authorities came snooping. All he asked for in return was that you bring him back a little something from time to time when went out on your excursions, and that you would assist him in throwing drunks who had gotten too rowdy out of the bar.  


You were curled up on the sofa in your apartment, reading a new book (purchased, not stolen), when you heard the ringing of a bell. Samuel. The two of you had installed the bell so he could alert you when a potential client was on their way. You tossed the book into a chair and dashed to the trapdoor in the corner of the room. You pulled on the boots you kept nearby, and flipped open the hatch.  


You slid down the ladder into your office below and slunk to the chair behind your desk. The only light in the room was that of the moon, which poured through the single window and bathed everything in a silvery light. You didn’t bother to light a candle. You had soon learned that your clients in this business preferred to have their identity masked by darkness.  


You heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” you called sternly.  


The door creaked open. From outside you could hear the music and laughter of the tavern. A tall but plump figure wearing a cloak stepped inside and shut the door. “Are you (y/n)?” the man said in a gruff voice.  


“I am,” you said flatly. “Please sit down.”  


The man came forward and sat in the chair before your desk. All you could see under his hood was a bushy, brown beard. The man cleared his throat, “I was told you were the one to come to for…risky propositions.”  


“You heard right,” you said, crossing one leg over the other on your desk. “How may I be of service?”  


The man drummed his fingers on the desk, “Should you be caught, will you reveal to the authorities the person who hired you?”  


“Well, I don’t suspect you’ll be giving me a real name, or taking off that hood anytime soon,” you chuckled, “and that has never been a problem. However, should I be caught, I am sworn to secrecy. My customers have my word that I will take full responsibility for the event.”  


“Good,” the man said with relief.  


You folded your arms across your chest, a playful smile on your lips. “You don’t think I’m good enough,” you said, amused.  


The man shook his head, “It’s not that, believe me, if the stories I’ve heard are true, the last thing I would do is underestimate you. However, this might be the job that will put your skills to the test.”  


That got your attention. The harder a job was, or the more valuable the item you were to steal was, meant the more you could charge your client. You never charged the full amount of what you were to steal, seeing as if a client could afford that, there was nothing to stop them from going out and purchasing the item itself. It didn’t matter much though, because you usually snatched something for yourself along the way.  


You kept calm and refused to let your emotions show to the client. You smirked, “Try me.”  


The man exhaled deeply, “I need you to steal something from the palace.  


You took your feet off the desk and sat up straight. “The palace,” you repeated, your eyes going wide. “What could you possibly need that I could only find in the palace?”  


“I’m in quite a bit of debt,” the man said sheepishly. “I know the owner of a pawnshop who said he’d pay me a fair price if I could get him something that was once owned by a member of the royal family.”  


You nodded thoughtfully, “What exactly are you looking for?”  


“Not something from the king or queen, there’s no way to pawn off something that valuable without raising suspicion. Prince Thor isn’t an option either, seeing as he’s heir to the throne, it would cause the same problem. That leaves us with…”  


“Loki,” you growled the name between clenched teeth.  


Years after the massacre of your village you had finally learned who was responsible. The king had ordered the attack, but Loki had been the one to carry out the invasion.  


You felt your nails digging into the arms of your chair. The man nodded, “Just something of his. People would pay a good amount to have a royal’s possession.”  


You felt flames of anger rising up in you. After all these years, you would be meeting with the prince again. Well, not meeting, exactly. He would just find one of his beloved possessions missing when you left the scene without a trace.  


“I know I said I was in debt,” the man before you said, snapping you awake from your thoughts, “but I have enough to pay you a fair sum.”  


You looked him dead on. “Hell, if I get to steal from that bastard,” you snarled, “I’ll do it for free.”


	3. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn what goes on in the palace before executing your plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is bland, the real action is coming soon though.

You stood with your hands on your hips, looking over what you had packed. Going to the palace was a two day journey. On top of that, you would need time to familiarize yourself with the layout and learn schedules before you carried out the deed. Your client wasn’t thrilled to hear that, but you soon made him realize that if he wanted the job done right, that was what it was going to take.  


You had packed what you could in the saddlebags on your horse, and the rest went into your leather backpack. You shouldered the pack and made for the door of your apartment. You walked down the stairs into the tavern. Samuel eyed you from where he was cleaning a glass behind the bar. “Long trip?” he asked.  


It was early morning, so the tavern was empty, but you had no doubt that it would be filled with customers soon after you left. You nodded, “Don’t worry, it will be worth it. I’ll try to get you something good, Samuel.”  


“That’s my girl,” he laughed.  


You grinned and walked out the door of the tavern. Your horse was tied to a hitching post outside. You had taken him from the stable where you rented a stall for him earlier that morning. You placed one foot in the stirrup and hoisted yourself into the saddle. You surveyed the city one last time before nudging your horse forward and trotting off.  


When you reached the city that contained the palace, you found a stable for your horse, and an inn. You left your weapons, most of your clothes, and other supplies there. When the owner of the inn asked how long you would be staying, you told him you weren’t sure yet, and that you might not even return to your room for a long time. You simply slipped him a gold coin, and he realized that your room with your possessions was meant to be kept a secret. The way he gulped when he saw the knives strapped to your body made you sure he wouldn’t be snooping around in your room either.  


You wore a very plain dress and walked to the palace after you were rested from your journey. You fooled everyone into thinking you were a poor farm girl whose family needed money, and easily got yourself a job as a maid. You were able to get your chores done quickly, observing the interior of the palace as you went, and exploring while pretending to clean when you had leisure time. The place was crawling with guards; even at night. You found that when you had left the servant chambers pretending to get a glass of water and several guards asked you to state your business. There was no chance that you could take something of value from Loki’s room then walk through the palace with it going unnoticed. You decided that you would have to wait until the dead of night and crawl into his room from a window and escape the same way. But that left you with one problem: where was that window? You had to get into Loki’s chambers and look around for yourself.  


You had memorized the schedules of the palace. The royal family had dinner together before sunset every night. One morning you hastily finished your chores as early as you could. That evening you pretended to be dusting in a corridor around the corner from the dining hall. You watched carefully, keeping out of sight as you waited for the royals to appear. Sure enough they did. You noticed the king and queen enter the room first. Thor sauntered down the corridor and disappeared into the room soon after. You hid from view when you glimpsed Loki approaching the dining hall. You could feel your insides burning with anger as you watched him. He had gotten taller and more muscular since you had last seen him, but not much else had changed. He had the same jet black hair and evil green eyes. You wanted to spit.  


When the four were in the dining hall, you rushed to get a pail of soapy water and a brush. You pretended to be on your way to clean the marble floor of one of the many parlors. When you reached the one closest to Loki’s room, you hid the cleaning supplies behind some furniture and headed down the corridor. You had never even been near Loki’s chambers, and had had to ask another servant girl who had cleaned it before where it was. To keep her from becoming suspicious, you had been forced to pretend you were a shy, curious servant with a crush on the prince. The performance you had to give nearly made you vomit.  


You stepped quietly through the long hallway down to Loki’s chambers. The large doors loomed in front of you. You felt your heart beginning to race. You shook off the feeling of uneasiness and gripped the handle, twisted, and eased the door open. You stepped inside and swiftly shut the door. You looked around. Oh, what was there that you couldn’t steal? The room was lavishly furnished. “Spoiled brat,” you whispered to yourself.  


You examined the room thoroughly, taking notice of any potential threats, and making a list of what you could take. You spotted the window you were looking for and rushed towards it. You looked outside into the courtyard. You found a tree on the ground to use as a marker, committing its shape and location to memory. You memorize how many floors up you were, counting the number of windows below you. 

When you were content with what you had learned you left the room.  


You scurried down the corridor. When you emerged you could hear footsteps coming your way. You dashed into the parlor, finding the bucket you had hidden and grabbing the brush. You set down the bucket, got on your knees and began scrubbing the floor, as though you had been there all along. The footsteps came closer. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a flash of green and gold. You grit your teeth together as Loki walked past, heading to his chambers. It was taking everything you had to just keep scrubbing the floor. You wanted to charge at him and claw his eyes out, but you kept still. Once he was out of sight you let out a soft sigh and threw the brush into the bucket. You dumped the water and returned the cleaning supplies to their proper places.  


That night, you packed your things and left the palace without a trace. You couldn’t stand to be in that place anymore now that you had everything you needed.


	4. The Plan In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for you to get your revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Hope you like the chapter!

You stood gazing out the window of your room at the inn. You watched as the sun began to sink below the horizon behind the palace. From your time working in the palace, you had learned that on the last day of every week the king took his sons out hunting after dark. They usually stayed out for hours, meaning you would have enough time to commit your thievery. You double checked the knives strapped to your body, and the crossbow on your back. You easily concealed it all with a black cloak. You crossed your room to the door, locking it behind you. 

The innkeeper watched you as you descended the stairs to the foyer. You glanced at him as he eyed you suspiciously. He gulped when you smirked at him. You turned to face the exit, pushing it open and letting the doors slam behind you. You walked to the nearby stable where you had kept your horse. Except for you and the animals it was empty. You walked to the stall you had rented. Your horse whinnied as you pet his nose. You saddled him and slipped the bit of the reigns into his mouth. You walked your horse out of his stall and stood to face him in the center aisle. "We can go home after tonight," you whispered, gently patting his neck. 

Your stomach felt queasy, but you did your best to ignore the sensation as you walked out of the stables and shut the doors behind you. You mounted your horse and rode off in the direction of the palace. You had scouted out the surrounding area after you had sneaked out of the palace a few days earlier. You rode to the nearest building to the castle that had a hitching post and tied up your horse. The building was a bar that you learned stayed open until late in the evening. You would be able to leave your horse there and be back before they closed, meaning no one would question why it was still there after hours. You tied up your horse and reached into the saddlebag, retrieving a burlap sack which you then tied to your belt. You threw up your hood and began walking in the direction of the palace. 

You stood in the shadows when you reached the enormous structure. The sun was long gone, leaving you hidden by the darkness. You watched the guards as they stood in their positions or marched back and forth. You had learned the guards' schedules during your time pretending to be a maid. There was a large gate surrounding the palace. The guards patrolled outside the gate day and night, but once over the wall security was far less heavy. You slunk through the shadows, keeping your distance from the guards. You made your way to the darkest section of the wall, where there was little moonlight to give you away. You watched the guard before you as he marched back and forth. You reached into your pocket and produced a rock the size of your fist that you had found on the way to the palace. You carefully waited until the guard was prepared to turn and march another lap before hurling the rock. It hit the wall slightly further from where the guard made his turn. The guard whirled towards the sound and rushed to investigate. When his back was to you, you made a sprint for the wall. As you got closer you slowed your pace, approaching the guard from behind. You drew a small dagger from your belt. You tiptoed closer to the guard, and, as he investigated the cause of the noise, stabbed him with the small blade. You covered his mouth before he could call for help. The guard attempted to turn to face you, but soon passed out. You let his body slump to the ground. You had stabbed his in a spot that would not kill him, and coated your blade with a drug that would merely render him unconscious. 

With the guard hidden in the shadows, you pressed your body close to the wall as you dug your nails and the tips of your boots between the stones. You scaled the wall quickly and silently. You threw one leg over the top of the wall and dropped to the ground. You crept through the courtyard, hiding in the foliage. Your heart was racing. You hadn't been this anxious since the first time you stole from someone. You tried to shake off the feeling, afraid that your emotions would get in the way of your task. You finally reached the side of the palace Loki's room was on. You counted the windows, remembering which was his. You even found the oddly shaped tree you had used as a marker. You reached behind you and grabbed your crossbow. The you tied the rope that had been strapped to your hip to the end of the single arrow you had brought and loaded the crossbow. You aimed just above the prince's window and fired. The arrow whistled through the air before becoming lodged in the palace wall. The rope attached to it unraveled and fluttered down. You stepped closer to the wall, gripping the rope and tugging to make sure it would hold your weight. Slowly you began to climb. You used the window sills as footholds as you scaled the wall. The wind blew through your hair as you pulled yourself higher. You looked below you when you were just under Loki's window. The garden looked so tiny spread out before you. You turned your head to look back up at the window, scurrying up the rope. 

You crouched in the window sill. The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark. You inhaled as you let go of the rope with one hand and drew a dagger. You slid it between the window panes, unhooking the latch on the inside. When you heard the click of the window unlocking you gently pulled one side open, and then the other. You stepped inside, your cloak swirling around your feet. You sheathed your knife and turned back to the window. You pulled up the rope so it was out of view from any passing guards and let it fall to the floor. You turned and looked over the room as you pulled off your hood. You smirked as your eyes fell upon every valuable object. 

You padded to one corner of the room where a vase sat on a pedestal. It surly costed a small fortune, and would be enough for your client. You noticed a wardrobe nearby and carefully opened it. You chose a shirt from inside and wrapped the vase in it to keep it from breaking before putting it inside the knapsack. With the vase and your client taken care of you stalked towards the desk. You picked up a small silver box which you found contained a few notes and other small, miscellaneous objects. You dumped the contents on the desk and added the box to you knapsack for Samuel. You swiped a few trinkets for yourself, some to reimburse the journey's expenses, and others to keep or sell. You felt a rush of excitement with every object you added to your collection. After all these years, you were thrilled to be getting just the tiniest bit of revenge. 

You were at the book case, running your fingers over the titles. You took the ones you thought might be interesting to read. You felt a little conflicted about the books. You wanted nothing to do with the prince. Reading the same stories as him seemed strangely intimate. You shrugged and decided to sort it out once you got home. You would sell the books if it seemed too strange to read them yourself. You thought you had taken everything you would need until you looked over the bedside table and saw a polished knife resting upon it. You set down the knapsack and approached the table. You reached out and gripped the handle, holding up the knife to inspect it. The hilt was shiny and black with intricate cravings that were painted with gold, and an emerald encrusted just above where the user's hand would be. You turned towards the window, tapping the blade in your hand. Should you take it? You held up the knife, the blade glinting in the moonlight. You sighed and tilted your head to the side. You had already taken so much, was a knife you probably wouldn't use due to its previous owner worth it? "Just take it," a quiet voice snapped you out of the trance and sent chills up your spine. 

In the reflection of the blade you saw a pair of radiant green eyes behind you in the darkness. You drew a second dagger and turned towards the voice, pointing both knives threateningly. You wished for it just to be a servant, but you knew who it was from those haunting eyes. He stepped out of the shadows towards you. Loki. He was taller and more muscular, but you knew deep down he was the same boy who had taken everything from you. Your stomach did a flip and your heart pounded against your chest. Your mind was racing. How would you escape now? You'd fought off people before, but you were trained to steal. He was trained to kill. Perhaps he would finished the job that had been left incomplete all those years ago when you escaped. If not, if he let you live, you would spend the rest of your life rotting in prison. Even if you somehow managed to get away, you wondered how you would live from then on. You would have to find a new city and live under a new name. The life you had been building all these years would be over. 

You slowly stepped back. "Don't," Loki said, stepping closer to you, but halting when he saw the fear in your eyes. "I won't hurt you." 

"You're supposed to be out hunting," you whispered. 

"I honestly spend more time hiding out here than hunting with my father and brother," Loki admitted. "I usually send one of my illusions with them." 

You took another step back, not letting your guard down, though he was unarmed. This wasn't right. Your eyes darted towards the window. "You can leave at any time," Loki said gently. "I just wanted you to know you can take whatever you like." 

You narrowed your eyes at him. What kind of trap was this? You took the bait. "Why?" you asked. 

Loki sighed, "Because I owe it to you." 

You furrowed your brow and bit your lip. "I know it's you," Loki said when he noticed your confusion. 

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," you lied. 

"Don't lie to me," Loki said softly. "I know it's you. I know because those (e/c) eyes have haunted me since that day." 

"You're right," you said angrily and gestured to the weapons strapped to your body, "and this is what I've become because of you." 

Loki turned away, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Not a day has passed where I haven't regretted what I've done, or wondered what became of you. I know I can never repay you for my mistake, but I'll do anything I can to ease your suffering." 

Slowly you put your own knife away. You looked at the knife the prince had kept on his bedside table, then back to him. "Take it," he said. "Take whatever you want." 

You tucked the knife into your belt and walked wearily towards your knapsack, not turning away from Loki for a second. You kept your eyes on him as you picked up the bag and stepped towards the window. You glanced at Loki one last time before climbing back down. He looked...broken. His eyes were tormented and his face looked almost pained. You shook your head, knowing he deserved to feel guilt for what he had done. You climbed through the window, holding the knapsack in one gloved hand and the rope in the other. You slid down to the bottom of the palace. You tugged the arrow that held the rope free once your feet hit the ground. You didn't feel as though someone was watching you but you didn't dare look up to that window just in case. You bolted towards the barrier, wanting to put as much ground between you and the palace as possible before the night was over.


	5. The Fall of the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your meeting with the prince, everything is beginning to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you all keep reading!

"Back so soon?" Samuel joked as you entered the tavern.

You looked up at Samuel. He was behind the bar, polishing a small glass. The light from the candles in the room shined through the glass and created a shattered pattern on the walls. Samuel saw your scowl, and immediately his smile faded. "It didn't go well?" he asked, setting down the glass.

You stalked closer to him. When you were near enough you firmly placed the silver box you had stolen on the bar. "This should cover your expenses for a while," you said, slowly taking your hand off the box.

Samuel stared at the box, then back at you as you trudged up the stairs to your room.

The only light in your apartment came from the moonlight spilling through the windows. The moon was a thin crescent by that time, so there was little to light your way. It didn't matter though, you knew the layout of your apartment better than the back of your own hand. You tossed your knapsack of stolen items on the floor in front of your bed. You didn't care if anything got broken. You had already given your client the vase you stole for him on your ride home, and the rest you didn't even want to look at. For that reason you did not light any candles. It was either late at night or early in the morning. You just wanted to crawl into bed and forget everything. You threw off the weapons that were strapped to your body, letting them clatter to the floor. You took off your clothes, throwing them across the room in frustration. You got down on your hands and knees and reached around in the dark for a shirt to sleep in. You finally found one and pulled it on. You tiptoed to your bed as fast as you could while avoiding the scattered weapons. You leaped into your bed, pulling the covers around you as closely as possible. The only sound was your angry breathing. You wanted to forget, but you couldn't help but replay the event over and over again in your mind. You couldn't decide which was worse: being caught by Loki, or the fact that he took pity on you. In a fit of rage you wound up and punched your pillow. Your anger began to subside as your breathing slowed. Instead tears began to spill from your eyes. You threw yourself down on the bed, clutching your pillow as you convulsed from the sobs. You cried until you fell into the spell of sleep.

You awoke to a strange smell. It wasn't bad, it was just... _different_. You had never smelled anything like that in your apartment before. You ignored the smell and turned over in your bed, your eyes still closed. You noticed that the shirt you were wearing was unusually large on you, and the excess fabric made turning difficult. Suddenly you realized that the strange smell was coming from you. Your eyes shot open. You looked down at yourself and threw off your blankets. What you saw made you scream. You were wearing the shirt you had stolen from Loki. You tore it off as fast as you could and threw it to the other end of the room. You covered your face with your hands. The shirt must have fallen out of your knapsack, and you had found it while searching for a nightshirt in the dark.

You sprang from your bed and sprinted towards your washroom. You quickly drew a bath and immersed yourself in the water. You scrubbed your skin until it was raw. You didn't want that smell or any part of _him_ lingering on you. You would have cried again as you washed off the evidence, but you had no more tears left. You were disgusted. He was the one responsible for what you had become, for the slaughter of your friends and neighbors, and the murder of your family. And you had just spent a night wrapped up in one of his shirts. You gripped the sides of the tub when you had finished cleaning off any of the prince's essence that remained. You ground your teeth together, your face turning as red as the rest of your body. There was nothing you could do but try to forget.

 

Three weeks later you had sold everything that belonged to Loki. You decided that you couldn't stand the sight of any of it, even the things you had stolen with the intention to keep. You were working a job for a new client one city over. On the night of the robbery, you stood at the door of the jewelry shop you intended to break into. You stood in the alley way, fiddling with the lock on the side door. A breeze ruffled your cloak as the lock clicked and the door creakily swung open. Despite the small victory, your thoughts were clouded. You found yourself wishing things could have gone so well on your last robbery. You shook your head to rid yourself of the thought as you stepped out of the moonlight and into the store. 

You shut the door behind you and made your way to the display case. Your client had made it very clear which diamond necklace she wanted. You found the necklace and hopped over the counter, finding a lock on the other side that secured the case. You pulled out your tools and began to pick the lock. Normally you would have been thinking about what necklace you would take for yourself, but your mind began to wander again. You had replayed the event in Loki's chambers in your mind so many times you could recite every word you exchanged. The lock sprung free. You gently opened the case, reached inside and grabbed the necklace. You held it in front of your eyes, inspecting the stones. As you looked over the large diamond in the center, you saw a pair of emerald eyes in the reflection. 

You gasped and spun around. As you turned you hit a smaller, glass case of rings that sat on the counter. It fell to the floor and shattered. Seconds later, you heard footsteps above you. You cursed under your breath. You had just made your presence known, and all for a pair of eyes that were a figment of your imagination. You saw light coming from the stairs that led to the upstairs apartment. You tucked the necklace away in your shirt, scooped up your tools and climbed on top of the counter. You quickly grabbed one of the rafters and pulled yourself up onto the beam, your black cloak concealing you in the darkness. 

An old man holding a candle appeared from the staircase. He rushed towards the open case. You silently moved away, keeping out of the light. You hadn't made a mistake like this since you were young and unexperienced. It was all because of him. Loki. He had taken your family, and now your meeting with his was distracting you from your job. Right then and there you swore to yourself that if you managed to escape, you would prove that you were the skilled thief you had fought to become, even if you could only prove it to yourself. If you escaped, you were going back to the palace.


	6. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to prove to yourself that you can be the theif you trained to be. To do that, you need to successfully steal from Loki. It's time to sneak into the palace. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope this chapter isn't too boring for you. Let me know if you are liking this fanfic so far and if there's anything I should change.

You looked over the supplies scattered on your bed. It wasn't much, knowing you would have to sneak into the palace a different way this time. Surely the guard you knocked out would have alerted the others that they needed heavier security. Even if he hadn't, you needed to be sure that Loki wasn't in his room. 

You had managed to escape from the jewelry shop. The old man noticed the side door was unlocked after inspecting the case. While he ran out into the street to find a culprit, you silently dropped to the floor and scooped up a ring for Samuel. Before the man came back in from the alley, you ran up to his apartment and jumped through one of the windows to the nearest rooftop. When you returned, you told Samuel to turn away any clients for the next several weeks. You had spent your time training and planing. Finally, you felt you were ready.

You shouldered your pack. It was early morning, meaning the tavern was closed and Samuel was back at his home. You left through the back exit and walked to the front of the tavern where your horse waited for your at the hitching post. You mounted your horse, turned in the direction of the palace, and galloped away. 

When you arrived at the city, you found a stable for your horse, and a different inn from the last time. You only needed the room for one day. During your time at the palace, you hadn't only remembered the guards' schedule. You learned that after his hunting excursions with his father, Thor would always celebrate a successful kill with his friends at a local tavern. You had never been, but you had heard the name of the place from other servants. You had asked the innkeeper where to find the tavern when you arrived. 

That night, you dressed for your part. You dabbed on perfume, makeup, anything that would make you more aesthetically pleasing for the prince. You dawned a simple dress with an apron, and tied your hair back with a handkerchief. You looked in the mirror before leaving, taking a deep breath. 

You entered the tavern, quickly disappearing in the crowd. It had only been a short walk from the inn. The tavern was noisy and crowded. You scanned the crowd, looking for Thor's party. You spotted a tall, muscular man with blonde hair. You sighed with relief when you recognized the prince. Apparently, he had a good hunting trip. 

With your attire, you easily passed for a barmaid. You approached the prince's table, stealthily taking a pitcher of ale from another waitress's tray when she wasn't looking. You reached the table, refilling everyone's drinks. You made sure to make eye contact with Thor when you poured his drink. You gave the prince a mischievous smile. Thor grinned at you in returned. You turned away as though you were going to attend to another table. In the reflection on the pitcher you saw that Thor never took his eyes off you. You smirked. Perhaps this would be easier than you thought. 

For the entire night, you made sure Thor's cup was never empty. Later in the night you stood next to the prince as you poured more ale for him. He wrapped a hand around your waist and pulled you into his lap. "Perfect," you thought. 

For at least another hour you faked a smile as Thor and his companions exchanged stories. You thought you might die of boredom. Finally the group began to disperse. It was now or never. You gave the prince as many suggestive glances as possible and giggled shyly when he looked your way. You got to your feet as the prince began to stand. You started to clear the table, feigning disappointment. You felt a hand around your waist and turned to face Thor. He smirked at you, "Perhaps you would like to visit the palace." 

You couldn't help but grin, "I would love nothing more." 

Thor quickly ushered you out of the tavern. Outside his horse was tied to a hitching post. After several failed attempts, the prince managed to untie his horse and climb into the saddle. You bit your lip nervously when he extended a hand to you. Perhaps it wasn't wise to get him this drunk, seeing as you needed him to get you into the palace before he died of alcohol poisoning. You carefully took Thor's hand and pulled yourself into the saddle behind him. 

For a majority of the ride you had needed to take the reigns in the prince's hands and guide the horse to prevent veering off the road. Thankfully he was too oblivious to notice your guidance. You reached the palace after what felt like an eternity. You kept your head down as you approached the gates, worried the guards would recognize you. "Open the gates," Thor commanded in a slurred voice. 

"Yes, Your Highness," one of the guards replied. 

The gate opened without so much as a creak. Thor rode towards the palace entrance. A stable boy appeared to take the horse once the two of you dismounted. Thor stumbled up the steps to the door, pushing it open forcefully. Due to the late hour, the corridors were empty with the exception of a few guards. You helped Thor stay on his feet as he guided you through the dimly lit passages. He led you to a room that was several floors upwards. Thor barreled into his chambers with you in tow. You quickly shut the door behind you and turned to the prince. Before you could do anything he had already latched onto you. He planted his lips on your neck and began to tug at your clothes. "Your Highness," you said, pulling out of Thor's grasp, "as inclined as I am to take you up on this offer, I don't think I've had quite enough wine for this to be as enjoyable as it could be." 

"Wine, of course!" Thor slurred. 

He stumbled towards the door, opening it and sticking his head out. "You there," he called to a servant, "bring me a bottle of our finest wine and two chalices." 

"Yes, my lord," you heard a voice say. 

With that the prince shut the door and turned back to you. You were able to keep him at bay with some flirting. You thought that you might have overdone it a bit with getting the prince drunk. You had never viewed yourself as being very pretty, but he was intoxicated to be he point where you could barely keep his hands off you. Finally there was a knock on the door. Thor answered it and allowed a servant to wheel a cart with a bottle of wine and two goblets into the room. The servant bowed and left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Thor began to open the bottle. "Allow me, my prince," you said, taking the bottle from his hands. 

Thor began to protest but you faked a suductive smile and playfully pushed him back towards the bed. Thor grinned at what you were suggesting and lied down on top of the blankets. "How did a pretty thing like you end up working at that God awful tavern?" Thor asked as you turned towards the drinks. 

"Not all of us can be born in a castle," you said with your back turned as you poured the wine into both chalices. 

You set the bottle down then quickly reached into your shirt, producing a small vile. You quickly dumped it's contents into one of the crystal goblets and tucked the vile away. You picked up both glasses and turned towards the prince. He was already sprawled across the bed. He sat up as you approached him. You sat on the end of the bed and handed Thor the cup with the extra ingredient. "To us," he smiled, raising his glass. 

"To us," you repeated, clinking your chalices together. 

You both raised your cups to your lips. Thor threw his head back as he took a large swig. You let the wine touch your lips but put down your glass before it could go any further. Thor looked down at you again. Ten seconds. That's all it would take. You began counting in your head. "I'll have to make you my wife someday," Thor rambled, "then I'll be king, and everything will be perfect. We'll have at least five children, and we can..." 

Thor started to sway back and forth, sputtering as he tried to complete a sentence. You gently lifted the chalice from his hand as he began to fall backwards. The prince started snoring the second his body hit the mattress. You sighed and rolled your eyes. You stood and approached the window. The drug you had used would keep Thor asleep until morning, and make him forget about you completely. However, you couldn't take a chance by leaving evidence. You pushed the window open, made sure no guards were outside, and dumped the contents of both chalices. You placed the empty cups back on the cart and rolled it out in front of Thor's room for a servant to take. 

After closing the door, you bent down and pulled back your skirt, taking out the small tin of tar you had tied to your leg. The tar was solid, so you lit a candle on Thor's dresser with the fire in his hearth, and used one of his shirts to protect your fingers as you held the tin over the small flame. When the tar was melted, you returned the shirt to his wardrobe and blew out the candle. You tied the tin to your waist and approached the window, opening it. Before climbing out you pulled off your shoes and placed them in the large pocket in your apron. 

You stepped on to the window sill, glancing down at the ground below. You took a deep breath as a cool breeze ruffled your (h/c) hair. You dipped your fingers in the warm tar and reached upwards, gripping the wall and pulling yourself up. You kicked the window shut and began to scale the wall, reapplying the sticky tar to help your grip on the small footholds. 

Finally you managed to scale to the top of the castle. You found a window and used the knife strapped to your other leg to open the latch. The window swung open and you quickly leapt inside. You closed the window behind you and looked around the attic. It was even less comfortable looking than the servants' quarters you had stayed in during your fist visit, but it would have to do. You began to peel the dried tar off your fingers. When they were clean you took off your apron, folding it neatly. You placed your head on the makeshift pillow. You would need your rest for the next day.


	7. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some careful planning, you do what you should have done in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you you like this next chapter. :)

The next morning you dawned your apron and tied your hair up with your handkerchief. You made sure as little of your hair was showing as possible so there was one less detail to spark either of the princes' memories should you encounter them. You found a hatch leading out of the attic and quickly descended to the floor below. There you found the nearest washroom and quickly washed up. Remembering where the servants' supplies were, you found the nearest broom closet and retrieved a rag. You wandered the halls, pretending to dust when others approached you. Finally, after all your searching, you found the library. 

You entered and quickly shut the door behind you. You nearly gasped when you looked around the library. It was no doubt the largest room you had ever been in, and you had robbed some rather expansive mansions. You began your search immediately. When a librarian found you amongst the shelves of books, you pretended to be a servant sent to clean the library's furniture. You made your way to the back corner of the library where collections of maps were kept. You dug through the aged scrolls until you found the one you were looking for: a map of the palace. You folded the map carefully and hid it in the pocket of your apron. 

You triumphantly made for the doors, only to have your heart stop when they opened. You jumped behind the nearest bookcase, peeking out to see Loki enter through the doors. You held your breath and backed as far from the doors as possible, remaining hidden behind the bookshelves. You watched the prince through the holes in the rows of books. He walked from case to case, forcing you to move your position. 

Loki had moved a considerable distance from the library doors. You carefully began to move closer, staying hidden behind the rows of books. Soon only one bookshelf separated the two of you. With Loki's back to you, you watched him pull a book down from the shelf and begin to thumb through the pages. Your chance had prevented itself. While he was distracted you moved to the end of the shelf furthest from Loki and silently walked past the row he occupied, not daring to breath. Once out of sight you increased your speed as you headed for the doors. You opened one, slipped out, and quietly shut it. With a sigh of relief you headed back for the attic. 

For the remainder of the afternoon you poured over the maps. You used a candle for light and ate a bit of bread, both of which you had stolen from the kitchen. The reason you could not simply steal from Loki's chambers from inside the palace on your last attempt was because you could not move anything of value without being detected. That made going through the window your only option. However, you now knew that there was no way to tell if Loki was in his room from the outside. For this reason you used the maps to plan an escape route after you raided the prince's room. You had thought you would only be able to find places to hide in the corridors until the guards were gone, but what you found was far greater. Every member of the royal family had an escape route near their chambers in case of an emergency. Loki's route was in the parlor you had been pretending to clean when you scoped out his room for the first time. Apparently there was a false panel next to the fireplace. Upon opening it there was a tunnel that descended under the palace and led outside of the palace grounds. The exit was a hatch disguised as a sewer cover in a nearby street. 

With the route memorized, you looked out the nearby window to see the sun setting. You still had time to carry out your plan. You blew out the candle and hurried to the exit of the attic, knowing that if you weren't quick you would have to postpone until the next night. 

You rushed towards the kitchen, slipping in undetected. Cooks and servants bustled about, preparing for the royal family's dinner. You grabbed a platter of food and followed several other servants through a door out into the dinning hall. The king and queen were already seated, and Thor was about to take his seat. As you approached the table, you heard the doors opening again. You kept your eyes down, knowing damn well who had just entered the room. You placed the food you were carrying on the table as Loki drew nearer, seeing his leather boots in the corner of your eye. You dared not look at him, remembering how he'd said he recognized you from your eyes. 

You quickly withdrew from the dinning hall and reentered the kitchen, hearing Loki taking his seat behind you. You weaved through the mass of servants as they scrambled to bring food and pitchers of drinks to the table. When no one was watching you disappeared through the same door you had entered. You nearly sprinted to Loki's room, only slowing down so not to raise suspicion, and stopping to return the palace map to the library. 

In the parlor outside Loki's room, you approached the disguised panel next to the fireplace. You knocked on it to make sure the map was accurate. It sounded hollow. You shoved the panel with all your strength. It gave way and opened to a cold, stone corridor. You grinned to yourself as you shut the door once again. Now reassured you dashed towards the door leading to Loki's room. With no guards around, you crouched down on your knees and drew your knife you had tied to your leg. You slide the blade under the door, looking at the reflection. You wanted to be certain that the Loki you had seen in the dining hall had not been one of the illusions he had talked about. The room appeared empty. You stood and tucked your knife away. You reached out a shaking hand, gripping the doorknob and turning it slowly. The door quietly swung open and you stepped inside. 

You closed the door behind you and glanced around the room. For the most part it was the same as the last time your had seen it. The only thing you had stolen that Loki replaced was the knife on his table. You got to work quickly, knowing you might not have much time before the royal family's meal was finished. You took several swords from a rack of weapons in one corner, strapping them to your waist and across your back. You found a ring with his initials carved into it which was used to stamp letters, and swept it into your pocket along with several other small trinques. In Loki's wardrobe you found a pair of leather riding gloves and boots. You put both on, despite the fact that they were both too large for you. You raided the bookshelf as well, though you were only able to carry three large books. Lastly, you approached the bedside table and took the new knife. You wanted Loki to know he had been bested. If you took the knife, surely he would know that, despite his magic and tricks, you were able to beat him. 

With your new treasures you dashed out into the corridor leading to the parlor. You quickly made sure there were no guards before sprinting to the escape tunnel and forcing it open. You set down your new belongings and quickly shut the door. When you were concealed you clasped your hands over your mouth to suppress an excited scream. Your heart was racing and you felt energized enough to run for miles. After all these years, you had gotten your revenge; even if it was small compared to what he had done. 

You picked up your prizes and dashed through the tunnels, the sound of your new boots echoing off the stone walls. The tunnels branched off in different directions, some leading to different spots outside the castle but still on the palace grounds. You kept straight knowing it would lead you to the fake sewer grate. 

You reached a dead end with a small ladder leading up to a stone cover. You carefully set down your stolen goods and ascended the ladder. A small hole in the cover allowed you to see outside. You saw the silvery light of the moon and buildings surrounded by shadows. Night had fallen, meaning there would be few, if any, people on the road. You gripped the stone grate, grunting as you pushed it away. You poked your head out to find that the street was deserted. You climbed back down, gathering your things before carefully climbing the ladder and pulling yourself out of the tunnel. You returned the grate to its original position, turned in the direction of the stable where you'd kept your horse, and started sprinting. You were finally ready for things to go back to normal.


	8. When the Hunter is Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new opportunity has come your way...if you're up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, I promise more is coming soon!

With your confidence restored, stealing was just as easy as ever. You had sold many of the prince's possessions by that time. When others realized how skilled you must have been to infiltrate the palace undetected, your business soared. The only objects you hadn't been able to sell yet were the knife and one of the books. You were cautious about how much time passed between when you pawned off the items. If you sold everything at once you feared those loyal to the royal family would become suspicious.

You had started reading the book, finding it was actually quite interesting. You were curled up on the sofa reading it one night when you heard Samuel ring the bell. You set down the book and approached the trap door leading to your office. You climbed down into the room. There was a knock on the door as you approached your desk. "Come in," you called as you sat in your chair. 

A man wearing a dark cloak entered the room. He removed his hood as he shut the door. He was tall and muscular. You lit a candle as he moved closer to your desk. The man had greasy, long, brown hair that hung in his scarred face. The man sat across from you, hunched over. "What can I do for you?" you asked. 

"I hear you have a talent for sneaking into the palace," the man said in a raspy voice. 

"It's not an easy task," you shook your head, "I charge extra for something from the palace." 

Before you could finish your sentence the man retrieved a leather pouch from his belt. He held the bag upside down over your desk. Gold coins spilled over the wooden surface, some rolling off and clattering to the floor. Your eyes widened as you glanced from the pile of gold to the man. He grinned, "That's just a down payment." 

You leaned back in your chair, eyeing the man and raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What is it that you want?" you asked coyly. 

The man's brow furrowed and his smile vanished. "I want you to kill a royal," he growled. 

"You must be mistaken," you said, sitting up straight, "I'm no assassin. You're better off finding someone else." 

"Believe me, I've tried. They're all either too afraid or too unskilled to get in. You, on the other hand, have proven you can get in and out of the palace with ease." 

"You do realize you're asking me to commit treason." 

"Isn't stealing from a royal treason?" 

"Touché." 

You sat back and studied the man. He didn't look to be a noble, but his clothes were well kept, and he had to have gotten all his gold from somewhere. "If you don't mind my asking," you said cautiously, "why do you want a royal dead?" 

The man curled his hands into a fist and clenched his jaw. "There was an attack on my village," he seethed. "That bastard Loki led the attack. My people were slaughtered, and the children were taken." 

You leaned forward. "When did this happen?" you asked. 

The man heaved a sigh, "Several months ago. I've been trying to get my revenge ever sense." 

"Loki led a similar attack on my village when I was a child," you said firmly, hatred rising inside of you. 

"Then we have a common goal," the man exclaimed. "Avenging our people, our families!" 

You shook your head, remembering how Loki had caught you on your first attempt to steal from him. He had said he was sorry. Liar. He was still murdering innocent people. You felt the anger you thought you had satisfied rising up in you once more. You narrowed your eyes at the man. "I'll do it," you growled. 

"Excellent," the man smirked. "I know it won't be easy. The others I sent failed because, as much of a bastard that prince is, he's been well trained. You won't be able to just sneak in and kill him silently without being caught." 

"Then what do you propose?" 

The man stroked his chin. "Get him to trust you," he suggested. "He won't expect an attack from someone close to him. Perhaps you can even get him to spill some of his weaknesses." 

"You want me to befriend that monster?" you said with disgust. 

"It's the only way," the man shook his head. 

You watched the flickering light from the candle dance across the man's face. "Fine," you said with a sigh. 

The man reached across your desk and your shook hand, "I'll keep in touch so you can update me on your progress." 

He stood to leave, the floorboards creaking under his weight as he approached the door. "Besides," he said, looking back at you over his shoulder as he gripped the doorknob, "imagine the look on his face when he finds his killer is someone he thought to be a friend." 

You couldn't help but return the man's smirk. With that he opened the door and disappeared.

Mere days later you walked through the streets of the city where the palace resided. You had no idea how long the assassination was going to take, so you gave Samuel enough of the gold coins to pay for a few month's rent. The light of half a moon guided you through the streets. Not many people roamed the sidewalks, and even fewer carriages and riders went through the streets. You wore a dark cloak to blend in with the shadows, and a satchel that held the book and the knife you had stolen from Loki. You wandered the streets, retracing the path you had taken when you escaped the palace on your last visit. You found the street with the fake sewer, slowing you gait as you approached the false cover. You waited on the sidewalk until you were certain that no one was around to see you. When you were alone you produced the crowbar you had strapped to your back and walked into the street. You quickly popped the cover off of the tunnel's entrance. You peered inside quickly, then dropped down to the passage below. 

In the tunnel you set down your crowbar and climbed up the ladder to replace the cover. Once concealed you dropped back down to the stone floor. You removed your cloak and wrapped the crowbar in it, hiding it in the darkest corner of the tunnel. You would retrieve it later if you needed it. You began to slowly make your way through the tunnel, touching the wall to guide you through the darkness. 

Finally you reached the door leading into the palace. The door fit its frame perfectly, so there was no way to look beneath for guards. Instead you pressed your ear against the door, listening for anyone outside. When you heard nothing you carefully opened the door and peeked out. The parlor was empty. You slipped out of the tunnel and shut the hidden door silently. You tiptoed towards the corridor leading to Loki's room. You approached the door, produced your knife, and slid the blade under the door. The room was dark, but from what you could see it was empty. You listened against the door and couldn't hear anything either. You gripped the door knob, prepared to pick the lock, but found that it was open. 

You entered the room, shutting the door behind you. It looked the same as the first night you had broken in, blanketed in shadows. You checked the darker parts of the room to make sure you were alone. Finally you were confident that you were the only one in the room. You approached the window you'd used to break in and opened it. Loki didn't know that you knew about the secret passages yet, and you wanted it to stay that way. To make the idea of you crawling in through the window even more convincing you took your grappling hook and set it on the ground as though you'd just pulled it up. With the scene set you sat on the window sill and waited. In the mirror in the prince's open wardrobe you saw your reflection. With the angle of the moonlight, you looked like a mere silhouette. 

You did not have to wait long. You felt your heart begin to pound as you heard approaching footsteps. You watched the doorknob turn and the door swing open. A tall figure stood in the door frame. They stood completely still, their eyes locked on you. "Who's there?" Loki said threateningly, getting in a defensive position. 

"Someone you know," you said back. 

He winced when he heard your voice. Loki quickly reached for something on the nearby desk. You heard a match strike and watched as Loki's face light up as he lit a candle. He stood, aiming the light towards you. His eyes widened. "It...it's you..." he said in shock. 

You nodded your head. Suddenly Loki smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

You stood from the window sill and walked towards him, pulling the knife and the book from your satchel. "I thought I should return these," you said, coming to a stop before Loki and holding out the objects to him. 

Loki gave a small laugh as he set down the candle and took the knife and book. "I'm sorry," you said softly, "I sold the rest of what I took, but I can give you the money for..." 

"No, no it's quite all right," Loki said, looking back at you. "You know, I suspected you had been back when I started finding things were missing." 

You managed to fake a smile. Loki's smile vanished and he raised an eyebrow. "But why are you bringing this back?" he asked. 

"I...I thought about what you said," you lied, looking at your boots and clasping your hands behind your back as though you were embarrassed. "I supposed you must really feel guilty if you bothered to remember me after all those years. I figured I owed you the benefit of the doubt."

You looked up at Loki. He stood a bit taller, as though some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered. "I know it must have been difficult, but please know it is true."

You could practically feel your blood beginning to boil. His lies wouldn't get passed you that easily. Despite your rage you remained calm, not wanting to miss your opportunity. You smiled and nodded, then glanced towards the window. "Well," you sighed, "I suppose I should be getting back. I won't trouble you any longer." 

You forced an obviously fake smile and turned towards the window. "Wait, (y/n)," you felt Loki grip your arm as he spoke. 

You winced at his touch and turned to face him with wide eyes. Loki quickly removed his hand. "How do you know my name?" you asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"I-I remember you saying it when I first saw you," he stammered. "What I wanted to say was, would you like to stay here? We have plenty of rooms." 

You bit your lip as though considering the offer. "It's a two day journey," you said reluctantly, "I really should get started." 

"You traveled two days to give me a knife and a book?" 

You nodded. "Then the least I can do is let you rest before you go," Loki grinned. 

You smiled back, more content with your victory than his offer. "Follow me," Loki said, opening the door for you. 

You grabbed the satchel and grappling hook you had brought and stepped out into the corridor. Loki escorted you to the nearest guest room. You stepped into the room, gaping at the lavish decorations and furniture. "Do you have any other clothes to sleep in?" Loki's voice snapped you out of your trance. 

You turned to look at him and shook your head. The extra clothes you had brought did not fit in your satchel, so you left them in the saddlebags which were with your horse at the stable. "I'm sure the tailors will have some extra clothes," Loki said, "I'll get you something to sleep in, and we'll get you some more clothes in the morning." 

"Thank you," you whispered, surprised at his attentiveness. 

Loki smiled and nodded before shutting the door behind him. When you were alone you sat on the edge of the bed and grinned. You had played him like a fiddle. Perhaps befriending the prince would be almost as easy as killing him.


End file.
